Fallen Petals
by exoticwhitedad
Summary: This is a story about Leah Clearwater. Everyone knows how Sam broke her heart for her cousin Emily. Leah never thought she could fall in love again, but she may just have another thing coming... After BD. Sorry, I suck at summaries! xD
1. Chapter One

** E**

_Leah POV;_

I hated being the girl wolf. The odd one out. The freak among freaks. Sometimes I just wanted to run away. I would if I could, but I couldn't. I couldn't, because my mother and brother, Seth, depended on me, considering the recent death of our father—and husband.

Well, not exactly recent, more like a few months ago. His abrupt departure left my family devastated. Of course I was devastated too, I just did a better job hiding it.

Lately, I had become a pro at hiding my feelings. Sometimes the self loathing just proved to be too much, so I had to lift some of the burden off myself and shove it onto someone else. That was why I lashed out all the time, why I was always angry and cruel. I knew everyone thought I was a huge bitch, but I truly didn't care.

Nobody would ever really understand me, I knew that. Ever since Sam left me, I felt broken. He literally shattered my heart into a million tiny pieces. I was in so much pain, it was unbearable.

I knew I could never, ever forgive Sam for what he did to me. Or Emily, for that matter. Sam, my once true love, had imprinted on Emily, my cousin. They were meant for each other. They had an unbreakable bond between them.

But that didn't change the way I felt about it. Emily and Sam both had tried to talk to me about the situation, but I hadn't complied. I just walked away whenever they came near me. To be completely honest, it made my chest hurt just being near them.

It felt like i was drowning whenever I was close to them. Like I was drowning in my one way love, love that Sam didn't return anymore. He only loved Emily now.

I wished I could just act normal, and keep my pain inside me, in my thoughts. I could just lay down at night, and cry myself to sleep. That actually sounded kind of nice, when I cried I could just let it all out.

But keeping your thoughts to yourself proved mostly impossible when you are in a pack of werewolves, like I was. The technical term for what we are is shape shifters. When we are in wolf form, we can hear each others thoughts—kind of like group thinking. We can only hear each other when in wolf form, though. Thank _God_.

I wouldn't know what to do if my pack—my brothers—could hear my thoughts 24/7. I wouldn't know what to do if Sam could hear my thoughts _all the time_. I would be so upset. It already happened in wolf form, everyone being able to hear your thoughts, see your mind. Everything you are ashamed of laid out for everyone to see. You just couldn't lie to your pack brothers, they knew everything.

"Leah," Seth said, nudging me, "Wake up, you fell asleep."

"What? Oh..." I said, looking around drowsily, rubbing sleep out of my eyes, wondering where I was. Then I remembered. I was at First Beach, the beach at La Push near my home on the reservation. We were sitting on driftwood benches with a driftwood fire burning in the middle. So I had been dreaming the whole time.

"So, Leah, we were thinking of catching a movie in Port Angeles. You game?" Embry asked me.

There were ten of us wolves—Sam included. The only ones here were Embry, Seth, Brady, Collin, and I. The rest were with their imprintees. It made me want to puke, but I couldn't help but be jealous.

"Nah, I think I'll just head home, I'm pretty tired. You guys go ahead."

"Tired?" Seth exclaimed, "You slept for like half an hour!"

"That long?" I asked incredulously.

They all just nodded.

"Aw, come on, Leah," Seth begged, "Come with us, it wont be the same without you."

"Yeah," Collin muttered, "There wont be anyone there muttering about how lame it is."

I knew he was just joking, but his comment still bothered me. Was I really that bad? I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Nah. I really am kinda tired, little brother. I'm just gonna go home."

"Your loss, we were gonna go see Face Punch." Brady grinned.

"See ya later, guys." I smiled back.

"See ya." They all said.

I turned around and started walking toward my house, my flip-flops slapping against my heels. I pulled the hood of my hoodie over my head—the winds were starting to get chilly—when a new direction of thought came to me.

I spun around, jogging to catch up to them, as they had gotten pretty far away.

"Hey guys, wait up!" I called. I knew that they would hear.

They all turned, grinning.

"Knew you'd change your mind, Lee." Embry said.

"Yeah, well. How could I ever pass up that much fun?" I joked. He rolled his eyes.

But I really did mean it. I deserved to have a little fun, didn't I? I wanted to live a little. I was probably just going to cry myself to sleep tonight anyway.

"Hey guys, if you don't mind my asking, how exactly were you planning to get there?" I asked.

"Well, we were gonna borrow Jake's rabbit," Embry grinned, "I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

I grinned back. This was sure going to be a crazy night. I could feel it.

**A/N;**

***So, what did you guys think? You might have noticed Leah is a little nicer, & people like her a little more. This is technically my first story so please Read & Review! Thanks guys. (: **


	2. Chapter Two

** O**

_Leah POV;_

As we left the beach, Embry had said, in all seriousness, "Okay, guys, somebody's got to go into Jake's house and steal his keys."

It wouldn't have been a problem, because everybody trusted everybody, and we didn't even lock our doors.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, how do you know he didn't take the Rabbit?" I asked angrily. Jake was with Renesmee, they didn't know if he took his car or not.

"'Cause," Embry said, grinning, "When we were walking to the beach, we saw it, and while you were sleeping we planned it all out. We have everything planned out, except for, ya know, who's gonna go into the house."

"I vote Leah." Collin said suddenly, smirking.

"Me too!" Brady laughed.

"What? _No!_ Why me?" I snapped.

"'Cause you're a girl." Brady stated.

"So?" I challenged.

"So, you'll be sneakier." He looked like he was holding back laughter.

"Where's the logic in that?" I asked vehemently.

"Guys, shut it!" Embry said loudly, "Everyone who thinks Leah should do it, raise your hand."

Everyone raised their hands, excluding me.

"Seth!" I gasped.

"What?" He asked, surprised.

"Why are you raising your hand?"

"Oh, uh, sorry, Lee. I just didn't want to be the one to do it." He looked embarrassed.

"My own brother," I muttered.

He grinned.

"Oh-Kay," Collin said, "Enough with the sibling crap. We've got stuff to do."

"Shut up." Seth and I both growled.

"Are we gonna go to the movies, or is everyone gonna stand here arguing all day?" Embry asked. He seemed annoyed.

We were in front of the Black's house now.

"C'mon, Leah, just do it." Brady sighed, shoving me toward the door.

"Bu-But what if Billy's still awake?" I asked hopefully.

"He's not. It's already nine, he's sleeping by now. Plus, all the lights are out, the house is dark."

I sighed dejectedly.

"Fine." I grumbled.

I walked slowly to the Black's weathered front door, hoping one of them would call to me; say they would go for me.

"Leah!" Seth called.

I spun around hopefully.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Hurry up!"

I stuck my tongue out at him, and continued to walk to the door. I turned the knob and opened it slowly. It creaked slightly and I flinched

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon. We don't have all night!" Embry whisper-shouted.

"Shut up!" I glared at him.

I tiptoed further into the house, and glared at the phone on the little end table.

_Please don't ring, please don't ring, please don't ring,_ I pleaded silently.

That was all I needed. For the phone to ring, for Billy to wake up, find me, and ask why I was in his house. And what was I supposed to say to that?

_"Oh, uh, you know, I just wanted to watch your T.V."_

And then he would think I was a psycho. Not that everyone didn't already think I was a psycho.

Okay, let me just focus on getting Jake's keys and getting out of here. I tiptoed to his room, where luckily his door was already open.

His room wasn't very big, and I was instantly scanning it with my eyes to look for the keys. I sighed in relief—they were right there on his tiny end table next to his bed. I snatched them, and hauled ass out of there—as silently as possible, of course.

I ran outside, rejoiced.

"Guys!" I whisper-shouted.

I held the keys up and smirked, jingling them.

"Yes!" They whisper-shouted back, giving me a group hug.

"Hell yeah," Embry high-fived me.

"Whatever," I muttered.

Then we all piled in Jake's car, getting ready for the half hour ride to Port Angeles. The time passed by pretty quickly, everyone was joking around and having fun. Everyone but me, that is. I never joined in on any fun anymore. I just couldn't do it. I was too depressed. I thought tonight would be a fun night, that it would make me forget about my troubles—at least for a little while.

When I was at the Beach, my mood even lightened a bit, but I wasn't like that anymore. My dark mood pressed down on the atmosphere like thunder clouds, and I was just waiting to storm. The littlest thing one of the guys said could have upset me, I knew that. It happened a lot, and I just couldn't help it. Some of their words hurt, even if that wasn't what they intended.

"We're here!" Embry said triumphantly, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yay!" The guys cheered.

"Yeah, _yay_." I quipped.

"Cheer up, Leah. Stop being such a constant freaking downer." Seth said.

"Whatever. I honestly don't understand how you're so cheerful all the time."

"Stop fighting like babies!" Collin yelled loudly.

"Yeah, let's go inside, I'm excited." Brady said.

"Okay then," Embry said, "In we go."

We went inside, and when I was about to pay for my ticket to see Face Punch, Embry stopped me.

"I got it." He said.

"But I have money!" I protested.

"I want to. And I'm the one who asked you to come in the first place. So it's only fair."

"Okay, fine." I sighed.

Then we went to go buy snacks.

"Food!" Seth, Collin, and Brady shouted. Embry and I rolled our eyes.

"You guys are stupid."

"We're hungry."

"You're always hungry."

While the younger boys were literally getting every single item of food they saw, Embry and I hung back, and waited in a different line. Since the boys arms were filled with food, we knew that paying for all of that would take awhile, which is why we chose the other line. One look at the angry faces of the costumers behind them confirmed that thought.

When it was our turn in line Embry and I each got a large Coke, and he suggested instead of getting two medium popcorn's, we just get one large. I agreed, and he insisted on paying again.

"I'm not _poor_, you know!" I said angrily. I didn't know why I was so angry.

"I never said you were."

"Then why do you keep insisting on paying?"

"'Cause I know you really didn't wanna come, and it makes me feel better. I kinda feel like I made you come."

"That's not true, I'm glad I came. And if anyone made me come, it was Seth." I rolled my eyes.

By the time the other boys finished paying for their food, the movie had already started.

"Guys!" I groaned, "Why'd you have to get so much food? The movie already started."

"Hey Leah, guess what?" Seth said.

"What?"

"Shut up."

"Oh, yeah? Say it again." I snarled.

_He knew better._

We started walking toward the theater, and the boys were already eating their food.

"Shouldn't you guys at least wait 'til we get in the theater?"

They all just rolled their eyes at me.

I went to open the door to the theater—I could already hear screaming coming from inside—when Embry grabbed my arm.

I looked back at him.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Wait back here, I wanna talk to you," he said quietly to just me, then, "You guys go ahead, I wanna talk to Leah."

"Ooh." Brady said, waggling his eyebrows.

"Don't do that," I said, "It makes you look like a predator." Even though he was young, it still made him look like one.

They all burst out laughing.

"Okay then, just don't be too long." Collin said, quirking an eyebrow.

"Come on," Embry muttered, "You know it's not like that."

Was it just me, or did his cheeks look a little pink? I let it slide; It was just my eyes playing tricks on me.

"Come on, guys,we're missing the movie!" They ran inside the theater.

Embry pulled me away from the door, in case anyone had to come out to use the bathroom or something. I couldn't help but notice that the hallway was completely secluded; there was no one in sight. There wasn't even a girl behind the snack counter.

I leaned against the wall, and so did he.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah, of course," I lied, not meeting his eyes, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're not," he said, "I know you're not."

"I am!" I insisted.

"Leah, I can tell." He sounded frustrated.

"Well, I _am. _So. . ."

"Leah, I know the whole thing with Sam,"-I flinched-"has got you really depressed and stuff. . ."

I just looked the other way down the deserted hallway, thinking, while he trailed off. I looked back at him to find him staring at my legs. I was only wearing short denim shorts, flip flops, and a hoodie, of course, so it made me feel a little uncomfortable.

I looked at him, trying to catch his eyes, and he finally looked back up at mine. He looked away quickly, blushing crimson under his russet skin.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"It's cool." I laughed uncomfortably.

I took the time while he was looking away to look at his face. I don't really think I ever noticed how cute he was before. Definitely a little cuter than Sam. But I had already fallen in love with Sam before I met Embry.

If I had met him before Sam, I wonder what would have happened. I wonder if I would've thought he was too young for me. We were pretty young when Sam and I met, just freshman's in high school, and Embry was two or three years younger than me. This wasn't a problem now, since I was twenty one, but it would've been a little weird a few years ago. And illegal.

"Okay, um, we should probably be getting back in there. They're probably wondering where we are." Embry said awkwardly.

"Yeah," I answered softly.

Was went inside the theater—I could still hear screaming blaring from the speakers—and I looked around for the guys.

"Over here," I heard someone hiss, and a hand went up.

"Oh," I whispered, elbowing Embry and pointing to them. We walked silently over to them, where two open seats were saved on the aisle, right next to each other. _Great._

Seth couldn't have saved a seat next to himself, for me, and one on the end, for Embry. No, he had to sit five seats in next to a stranger, then have Brady, then Collin, and two empty aisle seats just right next to each other. Sometimes I hated him. I sat down in the middle, beside Collin and the empty seat, which Embry then sat in.

"Where were you guys?" Brady whispered, leaning around Collin to talk to me.

"Just right outside talking. Why?"

"You were gone for like fifteen minutes. You missed a lot of the movie."

"So? It doesn't matter. We're here now."

"But the movie—"

"SHH!" Someone hissed from behind us.

Without looking back, Embry gave them the finger, and I stifled a laugh as I heard them gasp. Beside me, Brady, Collin, Seth, and Embry were full out laughing, which just caused the person behind us to hiss at them more, angrier now. And of course, that just caused me to lose control of my clenched jaw and laugh too.

"Guys!" Seth chuckled, "Let's just watch the movie now, we're pissing people off."

"Sure, sure." We all agreed.

As promised, the movie was pretty wild. There were blood and guts everywhere, and everyone was dying. As well as being wild, it was also ridiculous. A lot of the things were just a bit too farfetched. Like the noises, for example. When someone stabs a person, it doesn't make a sound like two swords slashing together.

Another thing, a metal pole speared through a guy into a brick wall. When does that ever happen? All the guys were snickering, while the rest of the people in the theater had their heads turned, or where flinching occasionally.

I started chuckling along with them; it was just so ridiculous that it became funny.

"Guys," I whispered, excusing myself, "I'll be right back, I'm going to the bathroom."

"'Kay," Seth whispered back.

"Wait, Leah," Embry murmured, grabbing my arm, "I wanna come with you."

"Oh..._Kay?_" That's not super creepy or anything.

Collin looked between the two of us with his eyebrows raised, but said nothing. When did Collin become so perceptive?

We walked out in the hallway together, and we stood in the same place we had before.

"What's up?" I sighed.

"Well, um, I know it was a little awkward earlier—"

"Embry, its fine. I told you already, it's cool."

"Well, no, I wasn't talking about that. . ."

"Then what were you talking about?"

"Um, you seem. . . _happier_. . . then you have been in a long time."

I cringed. "Thanks," I muttered.

"No, no. It's a good thing. It's nice to see you. . . happy. Even if only a little bit."

"Well, like I said, thanks, and, um, I really have to go to the bathroom now. That's kinda why I left. So just go back in, and I'll be right back."

"Oh, okay. Sorry."

I didn't really have to use the bathroom. But I went to the ladies' restroom anyway, just to get away from him. It just felt really _awkward_.

I just hung in there for a few minutes-it was empty-waiting the right amount of time that it would have taken me to use it and wash my hands.

I walked into the deserted hallway, feeling a little better, and gasped when I saw Embry leaning on the wall next to the theater door.

"What are you doing here?" I inquired.

"Waiting for you." He said simply.

"But why? I thought you went back inside."

"I didn't really want to watch that movie."

I arched my eyebrow, waiting for him to continue.

When he didn't, I asked, "Why?"

"Well, obviously, the guys picked it, and I actually thought I was gonna enjoy it, 'til I realized it was stupid and totally fake." He rolled his eyes.

"Well, that kinda makes it funny." I offered.

"Maybe." He allowed, smirking.

"Still, you shouldn't have waited out here. Now they're gonna think there's something going on between us."

"Oh, really."

I rolled my eyes.

When we went back inside, the movie was almost over, with about five minutes left to it. The boys didn't look at us as we sat down, too engrossed in the film.

We got up to leave when the credits started rolling, and we walked outside to Jake's rabbit.

"It's so damn cold!" I complained.

The guys all muttered agreements, while we tried to get to the car as fast as possible to avoid this freezing weather.

I got shotgun, because Seth sat there last time, while the rest of them got the backseat, with Embry driving.

He dropped Collin off, then Brady, and finally he stopped in front of mine and Seth's house. Seth got out quickly, probably ready to jump right into bed. I was tired, too. It was almost twelve. I was ready to hit the sack.

"Leah," Embry said quietly.

I turned toward him to see him staring at me with so much intensity that it stopped me from answering. I stared into his eyes, and he stared into mine.

It's funny; I never noticed how pretty his eyes were before. There were very dark brown, almost black, and it kind of felt like I was getting lost in them. Like a dark chocolate Hershey bar. That was my favorite kind.

We just sat there, staring into each others eyes.

'Till he did something much unexpected. Slowly, he leaned his face toward mine. I was too shocked to react, so I just sat there, and didn't move or turn away.

He stopped when his lips were about an inch from mine, and just sat there. I started to close my eyes, waiting for him to kiss me, when I heard his sharp intake of breath.

I opened my eyes to find him leaning away from me, eyes wide.

"I-I'm sorry. . ." He stuttered.

"Uh, I'll see you tomorrow." I breathed, and got out of the car quickly, before he could say anything else.

_Whoa._

Did Embry just try to kiss me? My head was still spinning. Maybe I imagined it. . . no I couldn't have, it felt so real.

I ran inside my house, locking the door behind me, and making a beeline to the stairs. I was hoping to avoid any contact with Seth or my Mom. Luck seemed to be on my side, as I made it upstairs without any interruptions.

I changed into my sleep clothes, a loose fitting shirt and comfortable shorts, and got into bed.

I found myself thinking of the night, and the fun I had. Then my thoughts wandered to Sam.

The first tears started to leak out, then started flowing freely, just like every night. I just couldn't hold it in anymore. And since it was the end of the day and I was alone, I let all my pain out.

Then I found myself thinking of Embry, and our almost-kiss, and I asked myself one confusing question.

Did Embry Call. . ._like me?_

**A/N;**

**Ooooh! xD**


End file.
